


he's a cowboy kid

by kiyala



Category: Looper (2012)
Genre: Background Character Death, Fucking Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing about Kid Blue: he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a cowboy kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



Here's the thing about Kid Blue: he tries. He fucking tries and tries, and all he gets for his efforts is laughter, raised eyebrows, sympathy. People who think he's not going to amount to anything, because no matter how hard he tries, he never actually gets anywhere. Fuck them. 

He's going to be a Looper. He's going to be a Looper because Loopers are treated like fucking royalty and he wants that. He's going to become the youngest Looper ever, and he's going to rub everyone's faces in it, laugh at them and say, _guess I did it afterall_ and Abe—Abe's going to be proud, not just pleased the way he is when things are going his way, but _actually proud_. Not like Kid's actual fuckface of a father, who he hates to the extent that he's discarded his given name entirely, along with all the ties it once held. He's a new person now. He's Kid Blue, and he's going to show everyone just what he's capable of.

As it turns out, _what he's capable of_ turns out to be not much at all. He tries, and tries, and that's about all he does. Maybe they're right and he's a fuck up. He's going to try anyway.

Except that's about the time Abe finds Joe, and that's when Kid's life _really_ starts getting shitty because everything Kid tries and fails at, Joe does without a second thought. It's Joe that makes Abe proud, Joe who ends up being the youngest Looper . 

The others sneer at Kid Blue, taking out their own frustrations and insecurities on him. They turn it into _his_ failure instead of their own, and he lets them, because that's what it feels like anyway. Abe doesn't have the time for him, now that he's showing his little protege the ropes. Kid's left with the rest of the would-be Loopers, dealing with their laughter, with the fact that he's never going to live up to Abe's expectations of him, let alone his own. 

Except somewhere along the way, he gets fed up with being the butt of every single joke. He's sick of itching to hold a Blunderbuss while everyone treats him like he's not ready for it, like he's _never_ going to be ready for it.

So he grabs one, and turns it on everyone else. Nine sneering faces get blown off, because that's the thing about Blunderbusses. It's impossible to miss anything within fifteen yards. 

Thing is, he forgets to factor his own foot into the equation. His stance is too wide, and the gun's pointed a little too low. He's not actually ready to use it, and he only realises it when he falls to the floor, screaming with pain and humiliation. 

The first thing Abe says when he walks in is, "Fuckin' Kid Blue."

It sticks. Everyone says it, like it's a catch phrase, like it's enough to make him go away. 

Kid deals with it, because Abe also seems to make the decision that he's too damn dangerous to be left to his own devices. Abe's the one who sits by his side as Kid recovers, hopped up on whatever painkillers they can find. 

"Listen, Kid." There's a bristle as Abe rubs his hand over his stubble. Kid's growing his own out. "I'm gonna be upfront about this. I think you'd make a lousy Looper. Especially with your one good foot, hobbling around and everything."

"I'll get better," Kid tells him desperately. "I'll learn to walk again. Run, if you need me to. I can do it, I swear—"

"Listen, _listen_." Abe holds up his hand, waits for Kid to shut his mouth before he continues. "Who says you need to be a goddamn Looper anyway? You know what I think you'd be good at? How about being a Gat-man? Them Loopers, they just—come and go as they please. They're not what keeps things running around there. Here, look at this."

He pulls a Gat out, placing it in Kid's hands. It's big. Heavy. Not as heavy as a Blunderbuss, but it's got a good feel to it all the same. 

"See, everyone thinks that them peashooters the Loopers use are the real thing, but a Gat's got range. Accuracy. You gotta be good at what you do."

"You think I can do it?" Kid asks, looking up at Abe.

In response, Abe only gets to his feet and winks. "Get yourself back in one piece, Kid. Or whatever's left of you, anyway. If you can walk, I'll let you shoot. How's that sound?"

"I…" Kid's grip on the Gat loosens when Abe pulls it out of his hands. "Yeah. I can do that."

So, fuck Loopers. He's a Gat-man now, and if Abe thinks he can do it, he'll do it.


End file.
